


Thundershirt

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [449]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/01/20: "deafening, grin, quiet”The title comes from a trademarked product with the name Thundershirt. For those who don't know it's a garment for pets to wear during storms or when there are fireworks going off.  It's sold as a means of reducing their anxiety.Any comparison to dogs applies to Derek only insofar as their both having very sensitive hearing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [449]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Thundershirt

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/01/20: "deafening, grin, quiet”
> 
> The title comes from a trademarked product with the name Thundershirt. For those who don't know it's a garment for pets to wear during storms or when there are fireworks going off. It's sold as a means of reducing their anxiety.
> 
> Any comparison to dogs applies to Derek only insofar as their both having very sensitive hearing.

The lightning flash, blinding even in daylight, was followed instantly by a deafening crash. The power flickered out for a few seconds. Up and down their street car alarms wailed.

Stiles found Derek in the hallway where he stood still startled and tense, an embarrassed grin on his face as he met his husband’s stare.

Pulled close, Derek relaxed in Stiles’s snug embrace.

Every following thunder clap grew more quiet, till just soft distant grumbles. The downpour slowly tapered off.

They remained standing without speaking, not separating till the storm passed and even then sharing only kisses and no words.


End file.
